1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a presence detection and control system and, more specifically, to a combination security and energy control system for use in hotels/motels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, the hotel/motel industry is faced with two seemingly unrelated problems. Firstly, there presently exists no easy and convenient way to install a security system in each room of a hotel/motel for generating an alarm when an unauthorized person enters the room. Secondly, guests exiting a room of a hotel or motel often forget to setback a thermostat of a room heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) unit to reduce power consumption when they are not in the room. More specifically, during warm summer months, it is desirable for guests exiting their room to increase the room temperature to a level that is not uncomfortable, but results in a reduction in the energy consumed by the room HVAC unit when the guest is not present in the room. Similarly, in cold winter months, it is desirable for a guest to decrease the room temperature when exiting the room to a level that is not uncomfortable, but results in a reduction in the energy consumed by the room HVAC unit when the guest is not in the room. Presently, there exists no easy and convenient way to setback a room temperature when a guest exits the room and to return the room to a desired temperature when the guest returns to the room.
An example of an energy saving device which energizes and deenergizes electrical loads when such loads are not in use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,984 to Santarriaga which issued on Mar. 5, 1996.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the above problems and others by providing a presence detection and control system which detects the presence or absence of a guest or intruder in a room and which controls the ambient temperature in the room based on the presence or absence of a guest in the room. It is an object of the present invention to provide a presence detection and control system which creates a record of when a guest or intruder enters a room and when the guest leaves the room. It is an object of the present invention to setback the ambient temperature in the room when the guest is absent from the room and to return the ambient temperature to a desired temperature when the guest returns to the room. Still other objects of the invention will be come apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.
Accordingly, we have invented a presence detection and control system which includes a card reader for generating an ID code in response to detecting an ID card, a motion sensor for generating a motion signal in response to detecting motion in a field of view, and a temperature sensor for generating a temperature signal based on a temperature detected by the temperature sensor. A radio transmitter generates at least one radio control signal based on the ID code, the motion signal and/or the temperature signal. A first radio receiver responsive to a first radio signal from the radio transmitter causes a first relay to connect an energy source to a power consumption device. A second radio receiver responsive to a second radio control signal from the radio transmitter causes a message to be conveyed on a communication line.
The system can also include a controller which receives and processes the message and (i) records a time of day the message is processed; (ii) records the ID code included in the message when the ID code matches a reference ID code; (iii) sets an alarm condition when the ID code does not match a reference ID code; and/or (iv) sets the alarm condition when the message does not include the ID code.
The system can also include a controller responsive to the temperature signal for causing the radio transmitter to generate the first radio control signal which causes the first relay to selectively connect/disconnect the energy source to or from the power consumption device as a function of the temperature signal.